Cartter Rhodes
Cartter is one of the Middle School students in Daybrooke International school. Appearance Hair colour: Red hair Eye colour: Emerald Green Shirt: Short-sleeve, white shirt, red tie, brown vest. Pants: Black skirt Shoes: Black shoes ETC: A yellow hairclip Personality A very happy and peaceful girl, who is always laughting, making jokes and talking with people. She's very sociable, and wants to have a lot of friends. She thinks that be different is a gift, so you have to use it for your own benefit. She really cares about her friends, and try to help in everything she can. She's agile, and likes every kind of sport. Cheerful and funny, Cartter will be always ready for make you laugh. History Before she enter Daybrook International School, she was in a expensive boarding school in the north of England, where she wasn't very confortable (because she was always getting in trouble). Her father, a bussiness man who is always traveling, and her mother, who is an university teacher, didn't have time for her, so they decide to enter Cartter in that boarding school. She passed three years of her life in that boarding school (since she was 11 years old) the past years she passed her life in her home with his parents and siblings or living with her granny. One day, thinking about her life, discovers that what she thought that was a happy and perfect family was not true. But she doesn't care too much about it, and don't get depressed with this fact. Cartter is the younger of 3 siblings. She's always thinking that her birth had been an accident, since she feels that her parents don't have time to her. She plays perfectly the electric guitar, since her parents forced her to learn to play the spanish guitar when she was a child. She discovered that the electric guitar was funnier and cooler that the classical guitar, so she started to play it. She composed a few songs, but anybody heard them because she thinks they're not good enough. When she feels sad or annoyed she plays her guitar. Relations Luke Rhodes Is the older brother. His 22 years old and he works and studies at the same university as his mother, he's the secretary of the university when he hasn't class. Also he's working on an ice cream parlor, doing all this is for afford his degree. Funny and sensitive, Luke is a hardworker guy who likes to do things well. He's red haired, the same as Cartter, and his eyes are a darker green. For Cartter, Luke is the best of her siblings because he's always helping her. Whenever she needs to talk, she calls him with her mobile phone and tell Luke all her problems. He's studying History. His dream is to become a school teacher. Ashley Rhodes Younger than Luke but older than Cartter. Ashley is 17 years old and it's about to leave school. It's a very impulsive and grumpy and she's always looking for a row. Cartter dislikes her and she dislikes Cartter. When they were childs, Ashley was always bothering Cartter. She's helpless and useless. She's not red haired as her two other siblings. Her hair is a redish brown and her eyes are blue. Her goal in life is to become a famous dancer in the USA, is for that reason that she wants to leave school. Her parents tried to force her to go to the boarding school with Cartter, but finally she didn't go. Himeka Shikishima Cartter's friend. They say they're long lost sisters since they are red haired and both have green eyes. Cartter's always giving pockys to her. She sometimes helps her with her problems when she sees Cartter's feels sad. Chantal Tilston Also Cartter's friend. They are the English duo since they are from England. Cartter's always have a good time talking with Chantal because she feels like in home. Rex Edwyn Rex call Cartter "Little Irish" because she looks like one. He said to her that she can treat him "like a super obnoxious brother that she feels like strangling everyday". However, he doesn't like to be called nii-chan by Cartter because he thinks of the ginger midget(since she's red haired like the midget) with milk fetishes and feels uncomfortable(?) Have the similar musical interests and play an electric instrument too. Akane Cyrelle Cartter's always asking Akane how her day was. She thinks that Akane has a lot to teach Cartter in backing cakes, since Cartter cakes taste awful. Gallery Cartter.png Category:Student Category:Middle School Category:Characters Category:Female